The Darling and the Darkling
by kickasskunoichi
Summary: An angel and a demon cannot love. They cannot so much as touch. But Sasuke and Sakura have done so much more. AU.
**I had actually written this earlier in the year, but for some reason decided against publishing it until now. But since I haven't updated with anything new for a while I felt I owed you guys something. This will probably be a oneshot, unless I decide to write more. Which is tempting.**

* * *

 _ **The Darling and the Darkling**_

She shoved him back, wings fluttering heavily as he tried to control his on growing smirk. "You can't be seen here...you know this," she chastised.

He allowed himself to be pushed backwards into the trees, legs stumbling carelessly on wayward twigs and rocks.

The worry was clear on her face, and he couldn't stop staring as she strung together curse words at him for being so improvident, her soft lips moving quickly.

"Sakura," he said, the amusement unhidden in his voice, "calm down."

"I will not calm down. You know what they will do to you if you are caught!"

"If _we_ are caught," he emphasised, "You are in fault, too."

Now she stopped, directing a hard glare at him. "My love, it is _you_ who has stepped into this scared place. Not I who is in the wrong."

"But you are with me."

She stopped again, looking up at him in annoyance.

He ducked down to try to kiss her, but she easily deflected, not allowing his affectionate gestures to distract her from his words.

A playful frown graced his face as he was denied.

"Sakura..."

"No. You will admit that I am doing no such wrong, or else I won't let you kiss me."

He tugged lightly at her pink hair to show his distaste at this statement. But she would not let down.

"Sakura, why must you be so insistent on proving this is all my faulty?"

When she did nothing but glare up at him, he tried again to lay a kiss upon her.

When he was once again denied his wishes, his amusement faded into anger.

The change in him was so abrupt, his smooth features darkening. She was reminded of who he was, though she had never been able to forget.

As if to ward his darkness away, she leaned up with the help of her wings to kiss his mouth.

The light, quick touch of her lips on his was enough to bring a smile back onto his face. They were long past this innocence.

He ducked his head down once again, and this time she did not refuse him. Their mouths met in haste, their breath mingling as their lips moulded against each other.

When they finally broke off, Sakura sighed contentedly. She had almost forgotten how it felt to kiss him. Her fingers traced his cheekbone as she let the feeling wash over her every nerve.

He took her hands gently and placed them on his chest, his own resting on her waist and stroking affectionately at her loosely bound hair.

He kissed her temple before breaking their intimate embrace. They had to get out of here.

They did not speak as he led her away from her home. It had become routine for them, so they didn't need words to communicate by.

Slowly, they ventured past the rocks and plants and mist until the reached the edge of the highland they were on, situated so far up in the clouds that the ground was not visible.

Her wings started beating methodically to build up enough force in which she could lift herself from. But his hand fell on her shoulder. "Wait," he said. She turned to look at him, a question in her eyes. "We cannot go there, not today." He was referring to their usual rendezvous point.

"Why not?"

"It is being used by my people. It would not be good if we flew into a formality."

She nodded her head, silently agreeing.

"Then where to?"

He grinned, clearly having thought about an alternative before he had shown up. "Somewhere new."

...

When it came into view, Sakura could not hold the gasp of surprise and wonder that left her lips.

The terrain was rough and rocky, much like the other plateaus, but there was a dark underlying tone that left her skin feeling violated.

She almost backed away from it, but Sasuke's presence behind her didn't allow for that.

So she flew down, wings beating as fast as her heart as her feet tentatively hit the ground.

She walked forward as her wings slowed their rapid pace to decrease the momentum, eyes wandering across in curious fascination.

Sasuke watched at her reaction closely, knowing she was likely figuring out where it was that he had taken her.

Her eyes widened as she turned back to him, and he rest a hand on her cheek in an attempt to mute the astonishment.

"Sasuke! You _can't_ have–"

But he had. The look in her eyes were wild, her face contorted in clear anxiety as her hands clawed unthinkingly at him. She was taking this much worse than he had expected.

A strangled cry escaped her throat, and she shook almost violently as she came to terms to where he had bought her.

His homeland. She had never been here before, it was forbidden for her kind to step foot into this cursed place. Oh, if she were caught—

"Shh," he cooed reassuringly into her ear.

But how could she feel calm? She was in uncharted territory. Trespassing. She shouldn't be here, not at all. He stopped her from trying to build up momentum for her escape.

"Sakura. No one will see you," he placated.

But she shook her head, looking up at him pleadingly to let her go.

Her wings fluttered weakly as he held her arm in his grip, trying to explain with his eyes that it was all right. He had been to her home many times before, what could go so wrong if for once she was in his?

"No, _no_! You don't understand, I can't be here—"

"No one will know." he repeated, voice cutting like a dagger. He bent to kiss her cheek and jaw as she tried to internally accept where she was.

"It had always been you," she started shakily after a moment of silence. He froze his movements. "I had never, never done anything wrong, anything punishable, but now..."

His grip on her tightened, annoyance flickering darkly in his eyes.

"Just by being with me, Sakura, you have done something so unforgivable that you speak off. Why does it affect you now more than ever?"

"Because I am in _hell_." He could see the clear look of discontent on her face as her voice pitched at the last word. "I shouldn't be here..."

"But you are." He laid another kiss at the corner of her mouth, trying to make her forget all her worries. "With me." His grip tightened possessively now, and he growled lowly in her ear, letting her hear his want.

She breathed in shakily, and her eyes rose to meet his, showing the same amount of want in them. He grinned.

Sakura moaned as he sucked and nipped at her neck, her flesh exposed and warm at his touch.

But no matter how hard she tried to forget, her mind kept reminding her of where she was. Of who she was with. For once, she was almost disgusted by the realisation.

His hand roughly pulled up her thin dress, exposing her thigh, his fingers grazed greedily up them. She had the sudden urge to shove him away. But she stopped herself. She and Sasuke had gotten further than this before, on many occasions. But it seemed she had never fully comprehended the crime of what they were doing.

For they were enemies; angel and demon swore to an eternity of bitter hatred towards one another. It was forbidden for them to even touch.

"Sasuke..." she knew what she was about to say could ruin something she treasured so deeply. But she had to know his feelings on this. Or else, she could be throwing away everything.

"Do...do you realise we are..." she trailed off.

He stopped, head laid on her shoulder as short, hot breaths hit her neck. "Yes." And then he pulled fully away, looking down at her. "We have always known."

She could not read his voice, but she thought she heard a hint of accusation in them.

"I... I never understood the depth of our betrayal. Not until you took me to your lands."

"You've always known what we'd been getting ourselves into. Don't pretend you didn't."

In some ways, he was right. Their meetings had been secret from the beginning, something she would hide and cherish all at the same time.

She kissed him, a foolish attempt at making him forget the unease in her voice. It worked at first, and he had let her part his lips and dip her tongue into his mouth.

But he pulled back before they could get any farther, both flushed and breathing hard with their arousal. Just being around each other brought the heavy feeling of love and lust.

"Sakura," he said, and cupped her face. "I am a demon. You are an angel. This," he licked her bottom lip as if to make a point, "what we do. It is forbidden. But that does not make it any less real, any less true than it should be."

Deep down she had always known this was case, but his words soothed the feelings of doubt that had sprung within her today.

"It does not make my love for you any less."

He kissed her again, caressing her body seductively which left her an untangled mess in his arms, a loud, pleased moan sounding from her throat.

They smiled at each other, the angel and the demon, brightly and unguarded as all love should be.


End file.
